Playing wife
by Mikage24
Summary: LelouchxCC. Five times C.C playing Lelouch's wife. Beware of slight OOC.


Raw and lot of grammar mistakes. I'm no English.

**Disclaimer:** If Code Geass was mine, Lelouch and C.C would have been doing all the cuddly fuzzy acts long ago.

_**

* * *

Day One:**_

"Welcome home, Lelouch! Do you want to have dinner? Or do you want to take a bath first?"

Blinking his tired eyes, Lelouch had to take a double check to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Because the prince couldn't recall when he has bought such …outrageous costume. He might have been threatened, geassed, or at least drugged to that extend.

It was an awfully short skirt, no less.

"What are you doing?" he questioned back.

The gray witch was spinning around him, her new cosplay dress flew to dangerous angles. White ribbons and snowy skin greeted his eyes at the front door and never let go.

He tried not to stare.

"Playing wife," she answered.

o

o

o

_**Day Two:**_

"Welcome home, Lelouch! Do you want to have dinner? Or do you want to take a bath first?"

He frowned, "Would you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

It occurred to Lelouch that, even in a complete package of short skirt and ribbon-ed apron, C.C still managed to look superior and throw intimidating glares.

"Playing wife," he sighed, "It's unnerving. As if it isn't stressful enough dealing with both school and Zero everyday. I don't have time for your jokes."

"But it's such a wonderful tradition, don't you think?" She retorted, "Of all people, I think one from noble birth like you would be most likely follow rules and traditions such as this."

"You aren't even my wife, C.C.!" He snapped, losing his temper. Then again, temper was a luxurious thing to him whenever facing this wicked girl.

"Aww, Lelouch. Don't be a fuss over such trivia matter." C.C. nonchalantly replied and reached for her fifth pizza in that day, one hand still hugging the weird, yellow stuffed thing. "Thinking too much and you'll become an old man in no time."

He scowled, "Fine. Then what's the hell with that outfit of your? Don't dare to say it was part of the tradition, because no wife would wear such thing. Furthermore, you never touch any housework. In that case Sayako-san is much more wife-like than you." _Of course minus the distraction and attraction and sexi… but that's not the point!_

"Don't say that," C.C. smirked casually, "Don't you see it brings a fresh atmosphere? As I recall, you once complain about my restrained suit so there, I changed it for you. This one is very fitting, too. Your taste in clothes, after all, is quite interesting. You must be please that I wear them."

"No, I'm not," the prince grunted, dejectedly turned back to his computer and decided to ignore his crazy roommate in the mean time. "Not at all."

"Liar."

It wasn't like he preferred her wearing that maid outfit to his half-unbuttoned shirt or anything.

o

o

o

_**Day three:**_

"Welcome home, Lelouch! Do you want to have dinner? Or do you wa…?"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Took only enough time to throw his school bag on the desk, the prince stormed out of his room as fast as he entered.

"Then let me wash your ba…"

The door slammed shut.

_**Day four:**_

"Welcome home, Lelouch! Do you want to..."

"Do me a favor, okay? I'll never say anything about your crazy appetite and your mad fetish of those weird stuffed thing again. I'll even buy you pizza and clothes as much as you like. Just mind your own business and leave me alone! You make me can't even work at home!" _Not with a very distracting creature around._

If look could kill, she would be dead by now. However, it was because either she was an immortal alien or Lelouch's deadly geass didn't really have effect on her, C.C. was still pretty much alive and was eating pizza like there's no tomorrow. She did cast the poor prince a glance though.

"Why, it's very touching of you. I appreciate the fact that you are that enthusiasm to fulfill my need and desire. However, in regard of your kindness I should show a bit of mine too, don't you think? So don't hesitate to voice your need at anytime," She paused a bit to enjoy the bewildered look on his face, "And oh Lelouch, you could stop the geass now; I really do prefer your natural eye-color."

o

o

o

_**One week later:**_

"I'm home."

'"Welcome home, Lelouch! Do you…"

"I think I'm a bit hungry."

"Sure," C.C. handed him a slice of pizza before resumed to her own.

o

o

o

Blamed it all on the downfall of his defense system, Lelouch couldn't help but have to admit: Green hair and maid outfit combination was quite a sight for sore eyes.

* * *

R&R, pretty please. 


End file.
